ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Polytrix, Part 1
The Polytrix, Part 1 is the pilot episode of Simien 10: Polyverse. This is a new version in paragraph version since I fail at dialogue. The old one is here: The Polytrix, Part 1/Archived. Summary An Arachnichimp finds the Polytrix, and is quickly hunted down by Zyrokks and his team for it's possession. Plot A spaceship is flying in outerspace over a jungle planet. It is blasted by another ship. In the ship there is a Gourmand, a Necrofriggian and a Cerebrocrustacean. "We're losing power, Zynon. The hyper drive thrusters are almost down." the Necrofriggian said. "Zyrokks is boarding the ship. I believe it's the best time to send it off." the Gourmand said. "Launch the pod, Vorkus." Zynon said. Vorkus took a small pod into a little chamber and send it off, flying off the spaceship to Aranhascimmia. The doors of the main control room opened, and a Thep Khufan, a Vaxasaurian, and a Cerebrocrustacean with a robotic arm entered. "Well, it seems I finally got to you. Now where is it?" Zyrokks said. "We won't give it to you, Zyrokks." Vorkus said. "Very well then. Anuke?" The Vaxasaurian grabbed Vorkus and started crushing him. "Leave him alone, Anuke!" The Necrofriggian shot an ice beam at Anuke. Anuke grabbed the Necrofriggian too. "Sensors indicate the Polytrix is on Aranhascimmia sir. They've sent it off the spaceship." the Thep Khufan said, looking at a small sensor screen thing. "Very well then. Anuke, release." Zyrokks said. "Before we go, let's make sure you don't get it before we do." Zyrokks attached a small bomb to the ship as his team left the ship. "Vorkus, bomb please?" Zynon said. Vorkus ate the bomb and it exploded in his stomach, releasing it seconds later. "Now we need to get to the Polytrix before Zyrokks gets his claws on it." Zynon said. THEME SONG On Aranhascimmia, a small Arachnichimp was jumping between trees, collecting fruits in a small basket. "Stupid tribe, sending me off to the woods for fruit." he complained. Suddenly, a meteor crashed, burning some trees. The Arachnichimp, Simien, went to check it out. The pod was half broken, and after a little effort Simien broke the pod open. Out of it came the Polytrix, and latched on his upper left arm. "What the heck?" Simien said, activating the Polytrix by accident. Some holograms were seen, and Simien scrolled through them, eventually selecting Acidrain's, and slapping the Polytrix. He turned into Acidrain. "What... I'm melting! Ahhhh!" Acidrain ran around screaming. He started testing his powers out a bit, and discovered that he could fire acid. "This is pretty sweet." he said, firing acid and melting trees. Another Arachnichimp approached him. "Hey Singe! I found this weird watch thing that came from a pod! It made me turn into this melting guy!" "AHH! What... what are you?" Singe shot a web net thing and it melted in Acidrain's acid. "I'm Simien, I just found this watch thing an-" He was interupted by another explosion. A massive robot rolled to their direction. "Surrender the Polytrix or be exterminated." the robot said. "Well, if you are Simien, save us!" "Interpreting answer as no. Prepare to be exterminated." the robot said, and started firing lasers everywhere. Acidrain shot acid at the robot, melting a small part of it's armor. "Acidic substance detected. Activating shield." the robot said. A small shield opened around it. Acidrain tried melting it but it just slipped off harmlessly. "Let's try something else." Acidrain said. He started flying into the air and changing into a sphere form, and hitting the robot. It did barely anything. Simien suddenly reverted back from Acidrain. "Okay, new plan. RUN!" Simien and Singe ran away. The robot rolled into a ball form and rolled after them, destroying trees in the way. They ran until they reached their village, with the robot rolling fast after them. The leader of the village, Kong, saw them running away from the robot. "Simien! Singe! What are you doing?" Just as the robot started crashing into the village, a forcefield was created, blocking it. Zynon, Ic and Vorkus approached the robot. "Don't worry, Arachnichimps! Me and my team will dispatch of this Spherodroid in no time." Zynon said. "Zynon has been detected. Exterminate Zynon." the Spherodroid said, and started firing lasers at Zynon. Vorkus ate the laser and shot it back at the Spherodroid, blowing parts of it up. Ic flew around and started freezing the Spherodroid. Zynon zapped the Spherodroid, and once he was fully encased in ice, Vorkus fired energy and destroyed the Spherodroid, blowing him up. Zynon, Ic and Vorkus shook the dust off of them and went to Simien. "Greetings, Arachnichimp! I am Zynon, this is Vorkus, and this is Ic. I see you have found my Polytrix." "Uh, hi." Simien said. "Your Polytrix thing works weird. I can't activate it again." Zynon approached Simien and looked at the Polytrix. "I see. Unfortunatley, I cannot fix it for you know. Thank you for keeping it from the Spherodroid, however, I must reclaim it." Zynon tried pulling it off, and cursed quietly. "Damn DNA latches... Well, Simien, it appears the watch is stuck on your hand. I'll see what I can do, but my first suggestion is amputation." "Wait what? I can't have my hand cut off!" "You'll still have three other." said Vorkus. "I believe he has a point, Vorkus. Well then, I believe I can work on the Polytrix while it's on your hand. First, time to fix the recharge time." Meanwhile, in Zyrokks' spaceship... "Zyrokks, the Spherodroid has been destroyed by Zynon's team. It appears they have already met with the wielder of the Polytrix." Set said. "Ugh. I guess it's time to take matters into our own hands. Teleport us down there, Set." Zyrokks said. "And send another Spherodroid for back up." A spherodroid was shot from the ship. On Aranhascimmia, Zynon was fixing the Polytrix with some tools. "This should fix the recharge time. Try not to wreak havoc while a different species, okay?" "Alright, I get it." Simien selected a hologram of Forestfire, and turned into Forestfire. "Awesome! So what can I do?" "Xylopyrons are burning trees, You can control most plant life, shoot fireballs and strech your limbs" An explosion was heard outside, and another Spherodroid rolled at the village. Zyrokks, Set and Anuke teleported in. Many Arachnichimps were running away, screaming. "Hand the Polytrix or die." Zyrokks said. "This would be a good time to use the Xylopyron form, Simien." Forestfire blasted fireballs at Zyrokks. Zyrokks fired a laser from his hand, knocking Forestfire into a tree. "I never do my dirty work. Set, terminate him." Set started fighting Simien, while the rest of the team were taking care of the Spherodroid. Set wrapped Forestfire up. Forestfire struggled to get out, and then ignited his skin, setting Set's wraps on fire. Forestfire released himself and wrapped up Set with his arms. He ignited his hands, and Set fainted. Anuke jumped on Forestfire from behind, crushing him. "A little help here?" Forestfire said. "Use your plants, Xylopyrons have control over plants, remember?" Zynon said. Forestfire controlled a vine to start wrapping up Anuke and allowing him to escape. Anuke ripped through the vines and pulled out a massive laser cannon. Anuke fired a massive laser, and Forestfire started blocking it with his fire. Vorkus ate a piece of the Spherodroid and launched it on Anuke, knocking him off the tree walk thingy. "It seems most of my henchmen are knocked out. I guess I'll have to deal with you myself. "That doesn't seem so though, crab face." Forestfire said. Zyrokks fired a laser beam at Forestfire. Forestfire avoided it and blasted some fireballs at him, who generated a forcefield to defend himself. He fired lightning from his brain and it hit Forestfire. Zyrokks was struck by another bolt of lightning from the side, shot by Zynon. While he was shortly distracted, Forestfire wrapped him up with his arms, igniting him, and Zyrokks couldn't stand the heat, and he collapsed too. At the same time, Zynon, Ic and Vorkus destroyed the Spherodroid. "We don't have much time before they wake up, we need to reach the spaceship!" Zynon said. The team started running towards their spaceship, and Simien detransformed. They entered their spaceship, and it started flying off into space. "Zynon, the thrusters are still partially destroyed. We can't outrun Zyrokks once they reached their spaceship, and hyperdrive can be potentially deadly." Ic said while flying it. Meanwhile, on Aranhascimmia, Zyrokks brought himself together and got his henchmen up to. Set activated a teleporter and they teleported to their ship. "Their thrusters are still down sir. We can still beat them." Set said. "Send shipwreckers." Zyrokks said. Set pressed a screen and out of their spaceship four small robots flew towards Zynon's ship, connecting to it. "Shipwreckers." Vorkus said. "Robotic menaces which stick to a spaceship and destroy it." "I suggest an Imonian form can destroy these robots with ease." Zynon transformed Simien into Magnetosphere, and he sent him out of the airlock. Magnetosphere magnetised himself to the spaceship, and started fighting the shipwreckers. "Simien, I am now communicating with you via telepathy. The Imonian form can roll itself up into a ball. You can still magnetize yourself to the ship while being in a ball form." "Okay then." Magnetosphere rolled into a ball, and started fighting the shipwreckers. They were drilling into the spaceship, and Magnetosphere crushed them as a ball. He came out of ball mode and started using his magnetic abilities to smash them. Meanwhile in the spaceship... "Zynon, Zyrokks' ship is getting too close." Ic said. "Activate hyperdrive. It's our only hope." Ic sighed. "Okay then, as you say." Zynon communicated telepathically with Magnetosphere. "Magnetize yourself to the metal of the spaceship. We're going into hyperdrive." Magnetosphere magnetized himself to the spaceship. "You do know we could end up crashed in an asteroid, right?" Ic said. "Do it." Ic activated hyperdrive, and the ship flew at faster than light speed. Magnetosphere was barely holding himself to the spaceship. "The spaceship is about to crash in a planet. We're doomed." Ic said. The spaceship crashed in a planet, and Zynon put himself, Ic and Vorkus in forcefields. Magnetosphere created a magnetic forcefield as they emerged from the half broken spaceship on the planet. Zynon pulled out a small screen and read it. "Oh no. This is planet is worse than any asteroid we could have crashed into." Zynon said. "We've crashed on Earth." TO BE CONTINUED Aliens Used *Acidrain (debut) *Forestfire (debut) *Magnetosphere (debut) Characters *Simien *Zynon *Ic *Vorkus *Singe Villains *Zyrokks *Anuke *Set *Spherodroids *Shipwreckers Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Polyverse Episodes Category:Simien 10